Arashi
by Rakusu
Summary: Flashbacks. Raging Storm. Illness. Love or Hate? Sai & Hinata.


**Arashi**

**Summary: **After the death of Hinata's protector, Sai has been sent to be her new bodyguard. Through time, feelings start to expand inside of him. But, one evening, while swimming, a raging storm hits. Hinata had fallen, and he was left searching for her in the ocean. Each failed attempt stabbed his heart. Was it hate? Was it love? Only one way to find out.

**Rakusu: **Gomenasai! It's been about two years since I've logged on fanfiction. And I have extreme difficulties adding a new chapter for **Goth Medicine **& **Dark Angel**… Hm not sure why though. This is my very first Sai & Hinata fan fic, enjoy and review!

**Note: **I haven't grasped Sai's character yet, so he may seem a bit OOC.

**Hinat****a:** age 13 – 17

**Sai: **age 14 - 18

* * *

_"As the replacemen__t of Hyuuga Neji, emotion__s __are forbidden during the process. It is the ultimate weakness for a shinobi. On the heiress' eighteenth birthday, your mission will be complete. Understood?"_

_"Yes sir." _

* * *

It's been about four years since that incident. He was taught that emotions only weaken and destroy a shinobi. Strange. It was almost as if, the feeling she gave, made him stronger. There wasn't an answer to how or why. It was a big mistake being close with her, for she had changed his life forever. The images that flashed through his mind were all too clear. The first time he met her was at the funeral of Hyuuga Neji…

_His umbrella slid open as __he walked to the direction of where everyone else was. __One by __one, each Hyuuga left the grave, all except for one__. A few meters before him was a young raven haired girl crouched down in front of a grave.__ Heavy rainfall continued to hit the ground.__ The only thing Sai noticed was the girl in front of him. She was wearing a traditional white kimono and her features were perfect. An oval and white face, a perfect nose, rosy cheeks, peachy plump lips__, and huge lavender-tinted white eyes. His black eyes focused o__n hers, her eyes and cheeks were not__ stained __by rain drops but __with tears._

_The emotionless young man continued to watch as her as t__he last two women __prepared to leave. They were__ walking in__ his direction__ and started chit-chatting__ away. He couldn't help but to over hear their __conversation, t__he taller women whispered something like:_

_"I over heard the council saying that our prodigy gave up his life for Hinata-sama."_

_"What? The doctor's report stated that she was incurable." The shorter Hyuuga woman said in disbelief. _

_"Obviously there's been a mistake. Otherwise why would our Hinata-sama still be here?"_

_"True, true."_

_Hyuuga Hinata… Ah, yes, that was the heiress' name – the one he was suppose to guard.__ Sai walked to where Hinata was crouched. The crying girl felt the rain stop pouring on her, followed by a light tap on the shoulder; she turned around, only to see an unfamiliar face._

_Sai plastered one of his fake smiles. "You must Hinata-sama, I am Sai. I am your new protector."_

_"O__-oh, I-I see," __Hinata bit her bottom lip. Her eyes wandered the ground before she glanced up._

_He could tell she was hurt when he mentioned the words "new protector" and __'__she__'s __also fragile,__' he noted. Sai had to be careful from now on, anything that came out of his mouth could damage her severely._

_"I hear a storm is coming soon. Shall we go back inside?" He offered._

_"A-alright," her voice cracked._

* * *

_Three years have past since he became the replacement guard. At first glance, Sai thought Hinata was plain, but he was wrong. Accompanying her with all these years she began to smile more and became less timid and open with him. He learned much about the girl, her hobbies consisted of singing, dancing in the rain, sewing, gardening, cooking__, playing the piano and writing. It was bizarre. Whenever she would perform on of those activities, it warmed him up inside. The only source to blame was the weather. Yes, it was definitely the weather's fault for hot climate he felt. Sai didn't care if it was during cold seasons like winter or autumn – it was because of the weather. Damn right._

_Once in a while, Hinata would shyly present him with a gift. When he asked why, her excuse was: "Sai-kun, it's a holiday." __It didn't matter; her gifts of new high quality art utensils were useful to him. But whenever he tried to thank her, she would disappear. 'Damn, she's good,' he thought._

_Alright. It was decided. On the next coming holiday, he will purchase her a gift. If he were to recall, his calendar stated that "Valentine's Day" was this month, which was to take place on the 14__th__ of February. Wait – today __**was **__February 14__th._

* * *

_As he wondered the streets of Konoha, red and pink heart balloons were everywhere, followed by cheesy romantic couples. He was about to walk into a flower shop when a poster caught his eye. _

_It read: 'The best gift you can give to her is a kiss' _

_'A kiss eh? But what was a kiss? Hm better referr back to the book.' He concluded while heading back to the Hyuuga manor._

_He knocked on her door._

_"Come in," called a quiet voice._

_He turned the doorknob and walked inside. Her room was very clean; everything was either white or lavender. Hinata was sitting on her bed __wrapping a gift. She was in a white night gown that reached her ankles. He found a seat to the left of her and the gift._

_"What did you need, Sai-kun?" she asked innocently._

_"I came here to give you a gift for Valentine's Day." He smiled. 'Odd…smiling seems easier than usual.'_

_The heiress blushed a bright red colour and turned her head downwards. "You didn't have to."_

_"No. It is a must that I do." 'Now what was it again? A kill? A piss? A hiss? A __diss__? Ah I remember now, it was a kiss. Let's see I read how to perform an action before.'_

_Hinata glanced up, "U-um, then do I have to__ close my eyes?"_

_Sai smiled again – this time it was his fake smile. "Please do so."_

_The shy girl did as told, as Sai cam closer to her face and pressed his lips to hers. This of course, caused Hinata to faint, leaving Sai totally confused. _

_"Did I not do it right?" Then Sai came to a conclusion and gently whipped a fist into his palm. He was tricked._

* * *

**Rakusu: **I know, very short, but I almost have the second chapter ready, I swear! Reviews are liked, if you have any suggestions for my upcoming chapters or other requests, please send me an email! Also, if anybody can help me with the problem I stated earlier above, please email me on that too! 


End file.
